vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Megatron (G1 Cartoon)
|-|Megatron (Robot Form)= |-|Megatron (Gun Form)= |-|Galvatron (Robot Form)= |-|Galvatron (Cannon Form)= Summary Megatron wasn’t the Decepticons’ first leader, but he’s undoubtedly the most infamous. Created by the Constructicons, he quickly sought to restore the Decepticons to glory after the Autobots had beaten them in their first war. Reprogramming his creators into servitude, Megatron’s first action in the war itself was killing the Autobots’ leader. Ironically, though, he gave rise to not only the next Autobot leader, when during a raid on a storage yard he gunned down a young worker named Orion Pax, who would later resurface as his greatest foe, Optimus Prime. Millions of years later, in 2005, after being mortally wounded in a climactic battle with his rival, Megatron was left to float aimlessly through space by his ever treacherous lieutenant Starscream. Megatron was then summoned by Unicron, who offered him a new body, a warship and new troops to command, so long as he destroyed the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Megatron reluctantly accepted and was upgraded into Galvatron, a more fearsome and powerful warrior. After he was defeated and his mater was destroyed by the new Autobot leader Rodimus Prime, however, Galvatron suffered severe damage to his processor, rendering him unhinged to the point of often attacking his own troops. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-B, likely far higher Name: Megatron | Galvatron Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: At least 9,000,000 years old Classification: Decepticon Tyrant, Cybertronian Powers and Abilities: |-|Megatron=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Into a Walther P-38 handgun), Large Size, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Weapon Mastery (Expert in the use of most ranged weapons, including his Fusion Cannon, handguns, and turrets, as well as close-combat weapons such as swords and maces) Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Explosion Manipulation (With armaments) Energy Weapon Creation, Extreme Longevity, possible Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Antimatter Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Megatron shrinks considerably every time he transforms), Energy Projection (Megatron is capable of firing beams of energy from his optic sensors), Mind Manipulation (With a Personality destabilizer device), Electricity Manipulation (With the Heart of Cybertron), Genius Intelligence, Transmutation (With the Key to Vector Sigma), Invisibility (With invisibility spray), Invulnerability (When exposed to electrum) |-|Galvatron=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Into a cannon), Large Size, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Extreme Longevity, possible Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Permanent Statistics Enhancement (All of Megatron's previous powers are amplified to a far greater extent), Energy Manipulation, Spaceflight, Resistance to Extreme Cold (Galvatron is capable of flying in deep space, showing no ill-effect from the sub-zero temperatures) Attack Potency: Planet level (Able to contend with Optimus Prime on a regular basis, far stronger than characters such as Starscream, who was able to severely damage Autobot Guardian Omega Supreme, able to one-shot extremely durable characters such as Brawn) | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Considerably more powerful than before, was able to casually one-shot the planet Thrull in cannon form) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with at least Supersonic flight speed (Capable of flying faster than Starscream) | At least Subsonic movement speed (Faster than before) with Massively Hypersonic flight speed (Able to travel between planets) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Optimus Prime) | At least Class M (Considerably stronger than before) Striking Strength: Planet Class (Able to harm Optimus Prime) | At least Planet Class (Stronger than before) Durability: Planet level (Survived an explosion that was capable of moving the planet Cybertron out of the Solar System, tanked a shot from his own Fusion Cannon, has taken blows from Optimus Prime, has casually deflected shots from Starscream. Stronger than characters like Soundwave and Ironhide, notably more durable than characters such as Starscream) | At least Planet level (Considerably more durable than before) Stamina: Practically limitless. Megatron, along with most, if not all Cybertronians, were depicted as tireless machines. | Same as before. Range: Extended melee range, several hundreds of meters with Fusion Cannon) Standard Equipment: File:MTMtE_Part3_ExtinctiontoallTraitors.jpg|Fusion Cannon File:HeartOfCybertron1.jpg|The Heart of Cybertron File:KeyVectorSigma2_key_metal.jpg|The Key to Vector Sigma File:AttackOfTheAutobots_Personality_Destabilizer.jpg|Personality Destabilizer File:G1toon_screamer_megs_invisible.jpg|Effects of the invisibilty spray * Fusion Cannon The fusion cannon is Megatron's signature weapon. It is attached to his right arm and is devastatingly powerful. Optional Equipment *'The Heart of Cybertron' he Heart of Cybertron is a rare and incredibly potent power-source. It can fuel a warship from one end of the galaxy to the other, or be installed within a Transformer, giving them near invincible strength and destructive abilities. *'The Key to Vector Sigma' The Key to Vector Sigma was an ancient device that was connected to Vector Sigma and allowed a Transformer to activate the ancient intelligence. It appeared as a small remote with an overdeveloped power circuit and had the ability to control the robotic Centurion droids that remained in the lower levels of Cybertron and defended Vector Sigma. When he returned to Earth, Shockwave informed him that the Key possessed a different power on Earth which was capable of destroying it. Megatron accidentally learned, while studying the Key, that it was capable of transforming matter into metal. *'Personality Destabilizer Device' The personality destabilizer device instills evil into any Transformer which uses it, causing their optics to turn red. *'Invisibility Spray' Intelligence: Genius. Megatron is shown to be an experienced scientist, creating a being made of pure electricity, a cloning machine, a mind control helmet used to control the clone, invisibility spray, and Personality Destabilizers. He is a capable strategist, employing numerous plans to destroy the Autobots, as well as being a decisive military commander. | Average. Galvatron loses all of Megatron's former scientific prowess, replacing it with blind rage and insanity. Weaknesses: Extremely overconfident. Key: Megatron | Galvatron Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Antimatter Users Category:Brawlers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Hasbro Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Leaders Category:Longevity Users Category:Mace Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Scientists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Villains Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users